Airstrip
Airstrip is a two-part multiplayer map in Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception. It is based on the airport featured in One Shot at This. Map description Runway The first part of the match takes place along a long runway, on which a cargo plane is being chased by a convoy of trucks. Here, players can jump from truck to truck, or board the cargo plane itself via one of two side doors or its open rear loading ramp. The truck immediately in front of the rear cargo door is destroyed by the plane at some point. Both teams initially spawn on trucks on either side of the plane, with neither team starting the match inside the plane. After a set period of time, the rear cargo bay door will close and the plane will take off. Airfield After the plane takes off, the location changes to the airstrip hangar for a more traditional map layout. The map is based around a large central plane hangar, which contains metal walkways that effectively serve as an upper floor. The roof of the hangar is also accessible, and contains a wooden shelter. The area surrounding the hangar varies, with a construction site to one side and another smaller hangar at the other end. Several times in the match, the plane will shoot at any exposed players on the roof, or outside the main hangar building; its presence is forewarned by an alarm. Weapon locations * M32-Hammer - Inside the hangar on the upper walkways, where they converge. * SAS-12 - Inside the upper hangar office, on the corner desk. In a Team Objective game, it takes the M32 Hammer's place. * T-Bolt Sniper - Up high one a ledge in the construction site near the fallen communications array. * RPG-7 - On the upper roof of the hangar; after an explosion destroys the construction area. (Timed Event) * Pistole - Laying on a desk inside the hangar, in a small ground floor office. * Gun turret(s) - Behind the starting truck, on the platform. Another turret gun is only accessible after the cell tower falls, creating a way up. (Timed Event) * Riot Shield - Located in a giant metal crate in between the outer wall and the main building. Environmental factors *During the runway section, shortly before the cargo plane departs, the truck directly behind the plane will be destroyed by an incoming fighter plane. Any players on it will be killed. *The hangar has three garage-style doors which can each be opened or closed by pushing a button (located right next to the door) using when prompted. *Throughout the airfield section, fighter planes will come in for strafing runs. Players caught in the plane's firing range will be injured and possibly killed. Being shot by the planes also temporarily slows down the player's movement. *During the match, a bomb will drop on a communications array above the construction site, resulting in it falling to the ground and killing anyone caught underneath. At the same time, this fallen array will now allow the turret above it to be accessed and used. *The wooden structure on the roof of the main hangar will also be destroyed by a bomb, which will kill anyone inside or in the immediate vicinity. Treasure chests *A chest can be found on the hangar's upper roof, just outside the wooden structure. *A chest can be found on the hangar's lower roof, just below the wooden structure. *A chest can be found at ground level, below the hangar's upper office, to the left of the stairs. *A chest can be found at ground level, under the turret, where the truck is. Trivia *During the original multiplayer beta, the heroes team spawned inside the cargo plane, providing them with an immediate advantage over the villains. However, in the final version, both teams spawn on the convoy trucks to provide balance. *The cargo plane is based on the Soviet Antonov An-22, which explains the CCCP writing on the left wing. External links *Map Flythrough Gallery Panorama Map layout Airstrip Layout.jpg Stills Hangar9.jpg Hangar8.jpg Hangar7.jpg Hangar6.jpg Hangar5.jpg Hangar4.jpg Hangar3.jpg Hangar2.jpg Hangar1.jpg Category:Uncharted 3 multiplayer maps